


Dream a Little Dream (of me)

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreaming, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Miles dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream (of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Knees aching today, and I thought about Miles.

Sometimes Miles dreams--

He's seventeen years old, can look a starry-eyed Elena in the eye, and she has accepted his proposal.  
Or, he's a 20 year old ensign, with perfect bones, and gets ship duty first try.  
Or, he's way bigger than Ivan and can pull Beatrice back from her fall.  
Or, he's never died, come back to life, had seizures...lied to Illyan.  
Or, he's never had to give up the little Admiral,  
Or, never needed to weigh himself down with an Auditor's chain...for life.

And then—he wakes up and there are hot fussing children in bed with him. Helen is crying and has vomited. Sasha urgently needs a diaper change. Ekaterin is snoring suspiciously loudly.

He gets out of bed, feeling every creak of his never-stop-aching-completely too short bones, changes Helen and Sasha, well, watches the nursery attendants change them, but he's there to give them a drink of water. He takes them back to bed, wearily, putting them between him and a still suspiciously loudly snoring Ekaterin, takes his anti-inflammatory, frets a little about what Gregor's going to give him next, then drifts down sleepily again...

And realizes he's living the life of his dreams.


End file.
